


The Music Of Your Body

by GameCake



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: ASL, Ballet, Cute, Dancer!Stiles, Derek being awed by Stiles, Derek is a Good Alpha, Derek respects Stiles, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, LITERALLY, M/M, Scott is a Bad Friend, alternative universe, deaf!Stiles, kinda inspired by Hall Of Fame by The Script, only a little tho, pre s3 cannon, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9319982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GameCake/pseuds/GameCake
Summary: Derek inspected the paper with curiosity. It was a poster that seemed to be advertising a dancing event. There was a dancer in the middle, dressed in ballet clothes, body toned and hard, but the movement that was captured screamed smooth and melodic even from the picture.I don’t understand.He signed with a frown.It’s an invitation. I am one of the dancers in the group and I would like it if you came.Stiles replied nervously.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooooo everyone! I had this AU in my head for a while now so I had to do it. 
> 
> Please note that it is given in this fic that Stiles has had speech therapy, thus being able to speak. I am not mentioning why he is deaf, ie birth or accident, you can decide what your headcannon can be.
> 
> Disclaimer: I have no experience whatsoever with anyone that even has a mild hearing disability. I am hoping I didn't mess anything up or offended anyone.  
> Unbeta'd sorry :( I did my best tho.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

When Derek first saw Stiles, he knew something about him was different.

 

He couldn’t pinpoint what exactly was off, but he remembers being vaguely confused that Scott was the only one talking before they came in Derek’s view. Scott had asked and replied questions as if he was talking to someone Derek couldn’t hear.

 

And then, when the teenagers appeared in front of him in the clearing, Stiles was slower to spot him, as his eyes were glued to Scott. And when Derek spoke, Stiles stared at his lips, not with lust, but as if it was out of habit. Derek could have guessed his disability at the moment, but then Stiles spoke up and he brushed it off.

 

But it kept happening. Stiles would talk sometimes, but he would take longer to spot Derek if he wasn’t in his direct line of sight.

 

Derek still didn’t understand it, but he thought nothing of it.

 

Up until the day Stiles texted his friend from school to help them track the number the alpha used.

 

Stiles was acting normally until Danny appeared.

 

They didn’t talk, or rather, they didn’t _speak_. Danny greeted Stiles with a wave and then they got to work. They were so silent, Derek looked over. And Stiles… he was signing.

 

Derek had never interacted with anyone using ASL, but he could recognise several movements.

 

It confused him. Why were they signing?

 

He noted the way Danny would tap on Stiles's shoulder every now and then to tell him something on the paper they were working on.

 

And it made sense then.

 

Stiles couldn’t hear. All those times he texted rather than called, the times where Scott was seemingly talking on his own until they spotted Derek, the fact that Stiles didn’t startle by loud sounds.

It made sense.

 

Right then, Danny turned around and gestured at him as he signed something.

 

Stiles’s eyes lightened up as he signed back. “Hey, Miguel, I thought I told you that you could borrow one of my shirts.” He spoke up looking at Derek expectedly.

 

**

 

When Danny had left, before they run to the jeep to check out the clue about the alpha’s whereabouts, Derek had asked him about it and Stiles confirmed his thoughts.

 

They didn’t talk about it any more than that, and neither did they revisit the subject until months later.

 

When they defeated the Alpha, Derek had more time to think about it. He was an Alpha, and he could see the potential in Stiles. He was selfish, but selfless when it came to those he cared about. He was loyal and intelligent. And Derek admired him for that, but he was also stubborn and always up to argue with him and _human_. Derek couldn’t just add him to the pack like that.

 

Though he did buy a book on ASL. And when the betas weren’t around, he practised. Because Stiles was important and it was unfair to him to expect so much from him.

 

Things didn’t go according to plan, though. Stiles kept getting involved and was always in the middle of dangerous situations. He was making it difficult for Derek to protect him and keep him safe.

 

But then Derek realised, Stiles didn’t need someone to protect him, at least not in the way Derek thought he had to.

 

And that was when Stiles started hanging out more with the pack, _Derek’s pack_.

 

Scott was beginning to respect him, and for once, Beacon Hills was safe and calm.

 

As an Alpha, Derek felt obligated to help his pack members. He helped Isaac with his home, he helped Erica with her shift and he gave Boyd what he wanted. Scott still didn’t cooperate very well, but they were getting there.

 

But he had to help Stiles too, so he made the pack learn ASL. Derek still didn’t know much, but he had prepared a speech to break it out to Stiles.

 

Stiles was delighted when he was told. He straight up hugged Derek –something that no one from the pack would have dared, and also something Derek was grateful for- and he confessed that it was not ideal for him to have to use speech to communicate when he couldn’t hear his voice.

 

Derek tried not to show it, but he too was happy that he made Stiles feel this good.

 

Finally, he was doing the right thing, he was being the Alpha his pack needed.

 

**

 

It was a week after his betas graduated that Stiles came up to him when he was alone in the loft. He looked shy and nervous as he greeted him, something that inspired worry in Derek too.

 

 _What’s wrong?_ Derek signed.

_Nothing! I just- I wanted to give you this._ Stiles signed back and reached for his back from where he pulled out a piece of paper that he handed to Derek.

 

Derek inspected the paper with curiosity. It was a poster that seemed to be advertising a dancing event. There was a dancer in the middle, dressed in ballet clothes, body toned and hard but the movement that was captured screamed smooth and melodic even from the picture. The poster featured a dance school and a date along with time.

_I don’t understand._ He signed with a frown.

 

 _It’s an invitation. I am one of the dancers in the group and I would like it if you came._ Stiles replied nervously.

 

“You dance?” Derek couldn’t help the shock as he signed and voiced it the same time.

 

Stiles shifted uncomfortably. _Yeah._

_Why me?_ Derek asked honestly.

_Because you are my Alpha, I want you to be there._ Stiles replied with equal sincerity.

 

Something happened in Derek’s insides at that comment. The words warmed him so much that he almost forgot to respond. _Have you invited anyone else?_

Stiles shrugged a little self-consciously. _Only my dad and Scott. I am not really comfortable with the idea of everyone knowing yet._

Derek nodded in acknowledgement. _I will be there._

 

Stiles smiled at that and his body let go some tension, as if he expected to be criticised.

 

He signed that he had to go home then and he was gone in the next 5 minutes.

 

Derek felt honoured to be invited to something so important to Stiles, even though he was slightly dubious about Stiles dancing abilities. He wasn’t going to assume he was bad, but he couldn’t really imagine Stiles being a good dancer. He was willing to wait and see.

 

And if he was feeling pleased and smug that of all the pack, apart from Scott he was the only one invited, no one had to know.

 

**

 

Derek spotted the Sheriff and Scott easily when he entered the auditorium. They had kept a seat for him close to the stage. The three of them were pretty early, though time passed fast enough that Derek didn’t notice.

 

The lights dimmed and Derek’s attention snapped to the stage.

 

The music was beautiful and the how began smoothly. Stiles wasn’t there yet, but after a few minutes, Derek got too invested to think about it.

 

At some point, Derek had lost sense of time by then, the stage cleared and a single light came on. A dancer moved swiftly into it delicately. It was a man, but he was too far behind for Derek to be able to check if it was Stiles. His body looked toned, in a way that he was unsure if it was him.

 

The man moved smoothly through the entire stage, circling it, before the music became more intense and he moved right in the centre. Derek had barely a moment to register that it was Stiles before the music hit its peak and Stiles started to _actually_ dance.

 

And what a dance.

 

Derek hadn’t been to a ballet show before, but he had also never seen anyone dance this beautifully.

 

Stiles was majestic on stage. He turned sharply but moved smoothly and twisted elegantly making just the perfect contrast that each note of the song needed.

 

It was _hypnotic_. The way he danced looked like music itself; if music could look like anything, it would certainly look like him.

 

His graceful steps turned and changed and twisted and Derek couldn’t peel his eyes off him even if he wanted.

 

It was such an astounding performance that he barely registered the girl that came in until Stiles was grabbing her waist to help her on a move.

 

Then, more dancers appeared, and even though they were all incredible, Derek couldn’t look anywhere but at the familiar figure.

 

The show ended way too soon for Derek’s liking, but he enthusiastically clapped nonetheless. The show was, after all, the most beautiful dance show he had witnessed.

 

As soon as the curtains closed and people began to leave, Derek, Scott and The Sheriff, headed towards the waiting area outside of the dressing rooms.

 

Scott was babbling about how amazing the show was and Stiles’s dad was smiling proudly at the words.

 

It felt surreal, if Derek was being honest. After the show, he felt aloof, and it didn’t feel like it was over.

 

He didn’t have much time to consider it, before Stiles sprinted out. He practically jumped on his dad while letting an almost childish laugh that contrasted to the mature impression he left earlier that evening.

 

Both the Sheriff and Scott started signing when the hugs were over. They were signing so fast and clumsily in excitement that Derek couldn’t keep up, hell even Stiles seemed to have a problem.

 

But then they were hugging again and Stiles looked at him. He seemed surprised, but then pleased and he gestured him over.

 

 _I’m glad you came!_ Stiles exclaimed and hugged Derek too.

 

Derek returned the sentiment and they kept talking for a short while before the Sheriff checked the time and groaned.

 

He explained that he had a night shift. _You know I would love to stay, but I must go, kiddo._ He signed at Stiles’s pout.

 

Barely 10 minutes later Scott looked apologetic too, as he announced that he had to leave for his date with Allison. If he saw Stiles’s expression falling at the words, he didn’t show it. He hugged him and asked if he was going to be okay to go home.

 

 _Of course._ Stiles signed with a smile that didn’t really reach his eyes.

 

Derek wasn’t as polite with Scott as he left, but he deserved it for being a douche to his best friend.

 

 _We could hang out if you are not ready to go home yet._ Derek proposed as they were exiting the building.

Stiles’s face went from curious to beaming in a matter of seconds. _I would love that._

 

**

Two hours later finds them draped on Derek’s couch eating pizza. Stiles had shuffled through the TV until he settled on a movie that he declared tolerable enough.

 

The movie itself was surprisingly not that bad, but it was not that good either. When it ended Stiles shifted on the couch so that he could look at Derek as he signs. _Did you really enjoy the show? Be honest._

Derek saw the shy hopeful look that Stiles tried to hide, so he decided to reply with all honesty he could muster. _It was very beautiful. You were amazing, you moved gracefully and it was hypnotic, I almost forgot there were other dancers there._

 

Stiles blinked twice before his eyes reached Derek’s face again. His expression was open with an expression Derek couldn’t recognise.

 

Not that he had a chance to, because as he tried to analyse it, Stiles launched forward and smashed their mouths together.

 

It was awkward and their teeth knocked together uncomfortably, but Derek was too startled to either kiss back or to really process it.

 

Wrong move apparently, because as quick Stiles was to start the kiss, he ended it. He moved back and almost fell on the floor with widened eyes.

 

 _I’m sorry I didn’t mean to do that, ignore me, delete this moment, it wasn’t supposed to happen. I’m going to go._ He signed so frantically and clumsily that Derek almost didn’t understand it all.

 

 _Relax, stop._ Derek signed and reached for him to stabilise him. _Stop moving._

 

Stiles let a whine –probably unconsciously- and looked at Derek in defeat.

 

 _It’s okay, you don’t have to leave._ Derek stated.

 

Stiles made an aborted movement that graced his squeak. _But I kissed you!_

Derek frowned. _I know. It’s not a big deal._

 

_But it is, don’t you see? I am ruining everything with my stupid feelings! Ignore me._

Derek couldn’t put what he felt into words after that. So he did the first thing that came to his mind.

 

He cupped Stiles’s face, not even 10 seconds after what he signed, and he kissed him.

 

The kiss Derek initiated wasn’t as enthusiastic or clumsy as the previous one. It was slow and sweet with intent. It was what Derek wanted to say, but couldn’t.

 

It was Stiles’s turn to freeze in confusion. But in his defence, he recovered faster than Derek did. He wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck and pulled his body closer as he opened his mouth in an obvious invitation.

 

Derek didn’t _waste_ time to own the situation and deepened the kiss, that had started softly, but by now it was passionate and hot.

 

Derek lost time during their make out, honestly, he couldn’t even remember when his hands tugged up the shirt that Stiles was wearing, in a way that allowed his palms to roam on the younger man’s back, or when Stiles ended up on his lap.

 

Their make-out session was interrupted, by a phone vibrating. Of course.

 

Derek broke the kiss to inform Stiles that his phone had incoming text. Stiles had groaned but reached for his phone on the coffee table anyway.

 

When Stiles settled back in place, he fidgeted as he asked: _This was not… a one-time thing, right?_

 

 _It can be whatever you want it to be._ Derek assured seriously.

 

 _What if I want it to mean that from now on we are dating?_ Stiles signed with a brave face.

 

Derek gave him a chaste kiss before replying. _Then from now on we are dating._

 

Stiles beamed at him and fist pumped the air. _Best day ever!_

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://www.game-cake.tumblr.com)


End file.
